


Trick or Treat Time

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, F/M, Halloween, Teasing, Trick or Treating, sexy donna hanscum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: Donna has Dean just where she wants him - time for trick or treat!





	Trick or Treat Time

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble written for spn-bigpretzel.livejournal.com Hallowe'en Comment Fic.

Donna surveyed the scene before her. Dean was handcuffed to the bed, naked, spread-eagled and blindfolded. He was helpless, and she had to do something. Her heart was beating wildly, just as she knew Dean’s was.

She turned the music down a little – _Sexual Healing_ , yep, it was cheesy, but she loved it – and strolled over to the bed. She climbed up and crawled over Dean, running her fingernails lightly over his chest.

“So, Dean, what’s it to be, trick or treat?”

“Can I choose both?” Dean growled.

“You betcha, greedy boy,” Donna laughed and kissed his lips, “you betcha.”


End file.
